Jacob and Edward
by SnowBerryKiss
Summary: I originally wrote this on figment for this group that my Baby Nomi made up and yeah I hope you like it  . - .  Please don't kill me if you don't ;o;


"Bella? What do you think you're doing?" Edward stares at Jacob with burning eyes seeing him without a shirt on. "How could you do this to me?" Bella became very aware of the situation and began to back away from them both.

"I wasn't doing anything with him I swear!" She walked over to Edward and whispered something in his ear. Jacob stared at Bella then at Edward,

"What going on between you two?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" They both said and nervously smiled.

Jacob just stared at them and shrugged, "Alright." He looked away for only a moment and then looked directly at Bella, "Do you think I could talk to you about something, at my house? Alone." He semi-glared at Edward to see if he could see any hint of jealousy as Bella walked over to him. Edward tried to keep a cool emotion, but you could tell by the honey color of his eyes he was getting a little jealous.

"Don't be too long Bella, remember our 'date' tonight." Edward smiled as he saw Jacob look back at him with a certain scowl.

~~~~Bella and Jacob at Jacob's house~~~~

"Oh, my god!" Bella shouted out with somewhat glee, "I can't believe this!"

"C'mon promise you won't say anything." Jacob looked at her with care and apprectiation.

"I won't don't worry, I'll be as quiet as a mouse about it."

"And you'll help me too, won't you?"

"Of course I will! I'd be more than happy too!" Bella curled her lips as she divised her plan.

"You won't do anything drastic will you?" Jacob became cautious as he saw this.

"No of course not. Don't worry I will have everythign under control." Bella smiled as she picked up her coat, which she had left on the bike in the barn, and walked out the door to Edward's abode.

~~~~Bella and Edward at Edward's house~~~~

"Bella what a surprise! If I had known you were coming I would have prepared food for you." Mrs. Cullens smiled as she almost smothered Bella in her arms.

"Oh it's ok I already ate before I came." Bella smiled sweetly at Mrs. Cullens soon noticing Edward from the corner of her eye.

"Mom, can I have Bella now?" Edward smiled and took Bella's hand.

"Oh of course, I'm terribly sorry." Mrs. Cullens smiled and watched as Bella and Edward went to his room.

Edward shut the door quietly, "So what did you two have to 'talk' about at his house?" He was now paying attention to Bella to catch if she was lying or not.

"We didn't do anything, honestly. All we did was talk." Bella smirked knowing that he couldn't tell whether she was lying or just not telling the whole truth.

"So what did you guys chat about?" Edward leaned against the wall while crossing his arms.

"We talked about you." Bella said looking around his room at all his books and CD's.

"Anything else."

Bella curled her lips as before with Jacob, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Edward began to make a pouty face, "No not with the face." Bella turned away. Edward kept it up though and got closer to her, "Pwease?" He managed to say with the face and Bella looking at him. Bella turned away as sharp as she could, "Meet me in the area where you and Jacob battled last against the other Vampires tomorrow." Bella managed to get out of his room and downstairs without anyone noticing and without Edward following after her.

~~Next Day; Place where Jacob and Edward fought the Vampires~~

Both Jacob and Edward arrived at the same time, "What are you doing here?" they too asked at the same time.

"Bella told me to meet her here." Edward snarled slightly at Jacob.

"Yeah well she told me the same thing." Jacob slightly snarled back. They looked at each other with a long pause, "So where do you think she is?" Jacob asked looking away.

"Hell if I know. Only thing I know is she had a little smirk on her face, telling me you had something to say to me, when she left my house yesterday." Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"Funny, she told me _You_ had something to say to me." Jacob crossed his arms.

They started at each other for a while when all over a sudden a sprinkler went off! It poured rain water soaking the both of them.

"Where did that come from?" Edward asked as he looked away from Jacob trying to see where it really had come from. Before they both knew it something had pushed Jacob into Edward and they fell onto the ground. Jacob had landed on top of him, but Edward was kind enough to break his fall. The sprinkler was going off and the two boys just stared at each other. Their faces got closer and closer, "I'm sorry I got mad at you" Edward said quietly.

"It's ok, I too am sorry I got upset with you..." Jacob stared into Edwards eyes. Jacob then slowly caressed Edwards chin and leaned in for a sweet simple kiss. Their kiss got more passionate and fiery, they soon couldn't take the feel of their cold wet shirts binding them from each other warm body, they began taking off their shirts still kissing in between. Bella indeed wanted to watch, but was too proud of her own work she wanted to keep her imagination to what it was. She got up from where she was hiding and slowly crept away from the scenery back to her home, curling her lips in that devilish sly smile.


End file.
